


[Podfic] A Matter of Language

by Akaihyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Avengers Movie Night, Capwolf, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Clint is pretty sure Thor has been using some sort of magical mind reading to understand Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] A Matter of Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252445) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie). 



> My first time trying to embed streaming audio from archive.org!
> 
> This podfic also fills my "fluff" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

[Link to stream here!](https://archive.org/details/a-matter-of-language-capwolf)

Length: 6:26

Size: 4.53 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jp4nd2aggn8avii/a%20matter%20of%20language%20capwolf.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
